Demonic Desire
by crematosis
Summary: On a dark and stormy night, Father Anthony Stark meets a demon.


A/N: As a warning, it only looks like non-con. But if that isn't your cup of tea, don't read further.

Disclaimer: Written for an avengerkink prompt, so technically it's not my idea...I'd thank the person responsible if I knew their name because it turned out pretty well. But, anyway, thank you anonymous prompter!

It wasn't an ideal night for an exorcism. There was a storm steadily brewing outside and the den felt chilly, even with a warm fire going. But Father Anthony Stark was nothing if not dedicated. Bad weather was not going to deter him from the Lord's work.

He put his hands over the still figure on the couch. "In God's name, I command that you leave her body and depart from here."

There was no sign he had been successful. Her skin was still cold. She didn't feel like a vibrant, living girl. Just an empty shell, a mannequin.

He sighed and straightened up, closing his eyes to gather his thoughts. He couldn't fail now. This poor girl was counting on him to save her soul.

He reopened his eyes, his resolve strengthened. "Demon," he said forcibly. "I call you out of this body."

There was a flash of lightening, suddenly illuminating the large, muscular figure standing behind the couch.

Father Anthony staggered backwards, crossing himself reflexively.

He was not a human man, the priest could see that immediately. He was too tall, his body too toned, his bare skin too flawless. Nobody looked that perfect. He would be inclined to say angel except for the wide, predatory smile and the dark, cold eyes.

"Be gone, demon!" he commanded.

"Foolish man," the demon said in a low, husky voice. "You called me."

Father Anthony grasped the crucifix at his neck. "In the name of the Father, I cast you out-"

The demon threw his head back and laughed, his sharp white teeth gleaming in the firelight. "Oh, Father," he purred. "You priests are all the same. All so naïve. You really think God's power will save you."

"The Lord has given me power against your kind. And he has called me to drive you out wherever I may find you. So, I tell you again, demon. Leave here now and go back to Hell where you belong."

The demon smiled, a crooked grin that didn't reach his eyes. "I'm in a generous mood, human. So, I'll make you a deal. Your body in exchange for the girl's."

"I don't make deals with demons."

"So spirited. I like that in a man. I like that a lot."

The demon's length twitched between his legs.

"No," said Father Anthony. "No!" He took a step backwards, crucifix held out desperately. "Stay back, foul creature."

But the demon lunged forward, one huge hand fitting easily around the priest's throat and lifting him upward to pin him against the wall.

Father Anthony struggled and gasped for breath.

"Ah," the demon said, leaning closer to whisper hotly against his skin. His breath was almost searing and reeked of sulfur and death. "Tell me priest, where is your God now? Why doesn't he save you?"

The priest couldn't speak, could only whimper helplessly as his air was choked off. His vision was growing fuzzy, darkness creeping in the edges. He fumbled for the demon's hands and tugged with the last of his strength.

The demon dropped him back to the floor and Father Anthony curled up against the wall, taking deep, heaving breaths. His heart was still racing and he felt dizzy, weak. But he was alive. And the surge of relief he felt made everything else seem insignificant.

But then the demon's strong hands were tugging him up by the collar. "It's time to repay me for saving your pitiful life." And he was thrown over the demon's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

He started struggling anew when he saw the demon was carrying him into the master bedroom. "No," he said. "No, I beg of you."

"Yes," the demon purred. He tossed the priest down onto the bed.

He didn't have the strength to run, to fight back. He was weak, helpless as the demon's larger body pinned him down against the bed.

"Oh, Father," the demon crowed. "You are going to enjoy yourself. You lucky man. A night of pleasure with this." He ran a hand down his chest and firmly grasped his hard, thick shaft.

"It's a sin," the priest said flatly, averting his eyes from the display.

"Oh, come now, Father. We both know how hungry you are for this." His voice dipped lower. "We've seen the way you watch the men of your congregation. This is what you want, what you need."

He raked his hands down the priest's chest and tore open the front of his robe. The priest quickly gathered the tatters into his hands and pulled them tighter around himself, trying to protect what little remained of his dignity.

"Ah, ah, ah," the demon scolded. "Can't have that." He shifted a little to the side and stretched his hand off the bed. "Yes, this will do the trick." When he pulled his hand back, it was wrapped around a length of black chain. He looped it around the priest's wrist and secured it to the headboard. "Nice and tight?" he asked. He gave the chain an extra yank.

The priest cried out as his shoulders were painfully pulled back.

"Your cries are so beautiful. So full of suffering." The demon licked his lips, his eyes almost black with lust. "And now, I will take you, claim you for the powers of darkness. I will split you in half. I will break you."

He met the demon's eyes steadily. "You will never break me."

"You don't know when to quit, do you? Your stubbornness is admirable. But it will not be enough to save you." He spit into his hand and gave his penis a quick tug. "Are you ready for me, Father?" He positioned himself over the priest. "I hope it hurts."

Father Anthony screamed as the demon penetrated his body. It was the worst feeling he had ever experienced. His body was being invaded, violated so deeply and intimately. There was pain but the sensation of shame was so much stronger. He was a priest, a soldier of God. And here he was, powerless to stop a demon from taking his body.

"Oh, is that a tear I see?" the demon cooed. "Weep. Yes, weep for your lost virginity. Your body is mine now."

The priest swallowed down the sobs that threatened to break free. He would not give him the satisfaction.

The demon's eyes hardened and he snapped his hips forward with a force that made the priest gasp. "I want to hear you. I want to hear you beg and plead for mercy. Such sweet music to my ears."

Father Anthony shook his head. What was the point? There would be no mercy granted. Not from a demon.

"So be it," the demon hissed. He pounded into the priest's body, sharp quick thrusts that made his muscles spasm and little sparks of pain radiate outward.

"Oh, look at this," the demon said in a wondering tone. He grasped hold of the priest's length and squeezed.

Father Anthony whimpered, hips bucking upward of their own accord.

"You like this, don't you? You like being used as a demon's plaything. Yes, just look how hard you are for me."

Father Anthony turned his head away, fighting the urge to retch. The demon's strong hand forced his head back, forced him to look at his erect shaft with the demon's other hand wrapped tightly around it.

"Watch as I defile you," the demon said with a wicked grin. And the priest watched helplessly as the demon's thumb flicked against his slit. His body jerked, overcome by the mix of pain and pleasure. And the demon followed soon after, pumping him full of his disgusting seed.

["Fantastic," said the demon. "You priest types always surprise me. So prim and proper, but you never cease to be the best bed partners."

"You've had your fun," the priest said dully. "Now, let me go."

The demon's eyes sparkled. "Oh, I'm not done with you yet."

To Father Anthony's horror, he could feel the demon hardening inside him. "No," he said, struggling feebly against his bonds. "Not again."

The demon rolled his hips lazily and the priest's oversensitized body trembled. "Demons have no refractory period. Good news for me. You, not so much."

"No more," the priest said. "Please. I can't take it."

"Fighting spirit broken already? What a pity. Thought you'd last longer." The demon sniffed disdainfully and then turned his head to one side, his gaze cool and calculating. "Or maybe you're finding it too hard to resist your baser instincts. Why keep fighting what you so desperately crave? You could be having the time of your life, sucking and fucking your way through Hell."

"Never going to happen," the priest gasped out. "You would have to kill me first before I would ever lower myself to your standards."

"Oh, but you already have. You were lost the second your body responded to my touch. And now it will be all you crave. I will fuck you so full of my essence that there will be no room for anything else. You will live only for my pleasure, a mindless slave to my will."

Orgasm ripped through the priest with a startling intensity.

The demon chuckled. "Oh, yes. You like that idea."

The priest squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. He had to get out, he had to escape. He just needed to rest for a moment and recover his strength.

When he opened his eyes, Steve was peering down at him, blue eyes wide with concern. "Tony, are you okay?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "I think you're breaking character a little. Make that a lot. I can't take you seriously when you give me the kicked puppy look."

"Sorry," Steve said. "I thought we were done. You, uh, you fell asleep."

"How do you know I wasn't just pretending to be asleep to lull you into a fall sense of security?"

Steve gave him a flat look. "You were snoring."

Fuck.

"Sorry, babe," he said sheepishly. "You were great and that was a hot scene. So, please don't think I was bored with it."

"I know," Steve said with a fond smile. "You've been working so hard lately. I understand that you're tired. I probably shouldn't have sprung this on you right after you got back from your conference."

"Hey, no. You can spring these things on me any time. I love it when you get kinky. But, maybe I should have taken a short nap first," he conceded.

Steve nodded and gently stroked his cheek. "I love that you were willing to put in all this effort to make this perfect for me. But you need to take care of yourself, too. My fantasies can wait a few days."

Sweet, selfless Steve. He was so lucky to have him.

"We'll have to do this again," Steve said. "Some time when you're not so exhausted."

"Any time," Tony said. "I'm your devoted slave."

Steve chuckled. "Sleep, slave."

Tony closed his eyes obediently and snuggled into Steve's chest. He couldn't wait to try again tomorrow.


End file.
